Never Letting Go
by DELETETHISACCOUNTDELETETHISAC
Summary: Sebastian is dying to get Ciel in bed. He can't act on his feelings, but Ciel can. After just one rough, passionate night, Ciel is hungry, begging for more. Contains some Alois x Ciel. Male x Male. Don't like don't read. This is my first one, so please be nice. :).


Never Letting Go…

_**Sebastian x Ciel.**_

 **All** was quiet in the Phantomhive mansion. It was 6am and Ciel was asleep still. The clock slowly tick-tocked around to 8am. There was a soft knock at the door and Sebastian walked in. "Bocchan, it's time to get up" the butler chided as he opened the curtains. "I'm awake. I have been for hours" Ciel yawned, his eyes still closed. Sebastian sat on the bed and pulled the sheets back. Ciel's nightshirt had ridden up during the night, and now the young Earl was completely bare. Sebastian looked away quickly as Ciel curled up in a ball and opened his eyes angrily. "Sebastian."

"My lord?"

"What am I doing today?"

"Mostly studying, Bocchan. Why?"

"No reason"

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian stood and bowed, reaching for Ciel's dayclothes. Ciel sat up, took one look at the clothes, and threw himself back on the bed with a groan. Sebastian chuckled inwardly at seeing the Earl act himself. "I'm not wearing _those_ , Sebastian. They itch."

"Shall I fetch new ones?"

"No, no. They will suffice" Ciel said, sitting up again.

"Bocchan, being so awkward will accomplish nothing."

"I know. Do not reproach me."

"Of course, my lord" Sebastian agreed as he averted his eyes. Ciel's body was so perfect, every smooth curve of a soft inner thigh or sharp bend of an elbow a fine work of art. Of course, Ciel would never allow Sebastian to voice these thoughts, never mind act on them.

" **Today's** lesson: human reproduction. Please pay attention and stop doodling, master Phantomhive" Sebastian said as he tapped the board and cleared his throat discreetly. Ciel put his pencil down with a sigh and picked up his pen. The lesson passed slowly, Sebastian having to remind Ciel where he was at least a dozen times. "Sebastian, I have a question"

"Yes, Bocchan? What is your question?"

"What if… what if two _men_ want to have a… uh… relationship?"

"That is for another day. Do you want your lunch now?"

"Please."

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian bowed low, and went to fetch the cake from the kitchens. On the way down, he allowed himself a small smile. Ciel was asking questions about who he was and where he fitted into society! Of course, Lady Elizabeth would take the news badly if and when she found out. Sebastian returned and set a cake and some Earl Grey tea down for Ciel to eat at his leisure. Ciel smiled and hid behind his hair. The cake was his favourite: dark chocolate with cherries and lots of cream. Ciel attacked the cake, moaning in bliss. Sebastian stepped back slightly and left the room. "Call me if you need me" he said as he strolled to an adjacent room to dust. He started to clean, but Ciel's moans stuck in his head. He sat down and tried to concentrate on the task at hand. All he had to do was wipe dust off of various things the Earl didn't even realise he owned. But those moans… Sebastian was so hard it almost hurt. Almost. Only 5 more hours until Ciel had a meeting. Then he could sort himself out. "Sebastian!" came the call. Sebastian appeared next to his lord. Ciel's face was a mess. His nose had a small amount of cream on the tip and there were even cake crumbs in the boy's _hair_. Sebastian took the dishes away and smiled at Ciel. "What are you smirking at!?"

"Nothing, my lord. Just trying to be pleasant"

"I would like an early night"

"Should I cancel your meeting at eight 'o' clock tonight?"

" _Yes_ , Sebastian. Do I have to tell you _everything_?" Ciel snapped. Sebastian knew why Ciel was so tired. He had been straightening the paintings outside of Ciel's room, when he had heard strange noises. Sebastian knew what they were instantly. He had put his ear to the door and heard Ciel moan and gasp. It was so erotically pleasing that Sebastian had wanted to watch because listening was not quite enough. Needless to say, it had made Sebastian harder and harder the longer he listened.

 **Ciel** looked at Sebastian, his wet hair almost black and sticking to the sides of his face. "Sebastian, remember my question from earlier?"

"I do, yes"

"Forget I ever asked it"

"Forget you ever asked what?" Sebastian flashed Ciel a smile. Ciel splashed water at Sebastian.

"My, my. Bocchan, you have been rather awkward of late."

"I know, I'm just…"

"Playful? Wanting attention?" Sebastian glanced at Ciel, who blushed. "Aroused?"

"Mmm, quite."

"Is there someone you feel this way about? You can tell me, my lord. I am very good at keeping secrets."

"I-it's a man…"

"It's perfectly normal and natural to feel this way about someone, regardless of who they are. Might I add, it is also perfectly normal and natural to be… curious at your age and it is also natural to be" Sebastian raised his eyebrows " _exploring_ your body in your own private chambers and time"

"What!?"

"Nothing, my lord. Just offering advice."

"Can I get out now?"

"Of course." Sebastian looked carefully at Ciel's face and felt a surge of arousal as he noted the shade of red the boy was. "Sebastian. I don't need you tonight. You are also relieved of tonight's duties around the mansion. You may rest in your room."

"Why, thank you, my lord" Sebastian said as he draped a towel over Ciel's perfectly smooth shoulders and led him to the master bedroom. Ciel looked Sebastian square in the eyes. Ciel's one blue eye was clouded over with lust. Sebastian was now painfully hard, as he had been trying to avoid eye contact. Ciel leant forward. Sebastian did, too. "Sebastian"

"My lord." Sebastian was so hard, he had to resist the urge to cry out in pain.

"If I leant in any further, we'd be kissing! Lean back"

"Sorry." Sebastian did as he was told. He was _still_ getting harder and harder.

"Wake me up around 8am tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed, his lips only millimetres from Ciel's. Ciel blushed even more and quickly hugged Sebastian. "Goodnight, Sebastian. Thank you for the advice"

"Any time, my lord. Goodnight."

 **Holding** back moans, Sebastian rubbed his hips on the bedsheets. All he had to do to make this insufferable problem go away was to think of his master letting him touch him, feel him, kiss him, spank him, enter him… Oh… Yes… Sebastian's 9-inch erection throbbed like the devil himself as the day flashed through his head: Ciel's questions, Ciel's moans, Ciel quickly but firmly hugging him around the waist as they said their goodnights. Sebastian was thinking of Ciel's perfect body now, his beautiful hands, his soft inner thighs, his completely flat stomach… Sebastian sat up, his heart pounding. He _had_ to get that boy in bed, no matter how long it took him. Ciel was 13, so it was perfectly right and respectable for him to love Lady Elizabeth. But Sebastian? Sebastian looked in his mid-twenties and there was a catch: he was a man. There was no way in Heaven, Hell, or anywhere in between that it would be socially acceptable for either Ciel or Sebastian to fuck the other male. Sebastian bit savagely at his thumb. There had to be _some_ way for him to fuck Ciel without anyone knowing. Even if they locked doors, the servants would still hear them, and they had their own small network of friends, didn't they? Sebastian could gag Ciel, but if it was not a consensual act, then Ciel could go to the police and show them the gag marks. Of course, it would also invalidate the contract, as Ciel would no doubt order Sebastian to stop and Sebastian would not. "Oh, dear God, what am I to do?" Sebastian moaned, throwing himself back on the bed. A small hope came to mind: he could drug Ciel and fuck him whilst he was out cold. But he wanted to hear Ciel's screams of pleasure and he wanted to hear Ciel begging and pleading for more and more, faster and faster, harder and harder… Sebastian moaned loudly and touched the lump in his pants. He wanted it so badly. He wanted to keep Ciel as a pet and stroke him and touch him whenever he wanted. Sebastian slid a hand down his pants and he began to wriggle out of his clothes one by one. He was eventually left naked, one hand still cupping his throbbing erection. He began to pleasure himself, not caring in the slightest if the other servants heard him. He almost felt his climax, but stopped himself, trying to find another alternative. He decided to sleep because he knew how loud he would scream Ciel's name if he had cum onto the sheets. He would also have to change them again, along with the rest of the mansion's bedsheets if he did. Well, he would have to change Ciel's in any case, wouldn't he? Sebastian lay back comfortably and closed his eyes.

 _ **Tightly**_ _hugging Ciel, Sebastian felt himself harden considerably. Ciel smiled and hugged back, gently rubbing against Sebastian. "Please, Sebastian" he whispered, a husky edge to his voice. Sebastian smiled and picked Ciel up. He carried his lord to the end of the long gardens and sat on a bench. Placing Ciel next to him, Sebastian took his jacket and tie off before starting on his shirt. As he undone his shirt, Sebastian narrowed his eyes sexily and leant closer to Ciel. "My lord. I will only do this if you honestly want it with all your heart and soul" he said softly as Ciel shivered and began to loosen his own clothes. "Oh, Sebastian. I do so want it. So bad." The couple kissed, softly at first, but then Sebastian ran his tongue along Ciel's lower lip. Ciel let Sebastian explore his mouth with interest, finally managing to wriggle out of his clothes. Sebastian, too, was now completely naked, and Ciel crawled onto Sebastian's lap. Sebastian gently touched Ciel's bare cock, and it twitched in pleasure. Sebastian lifted Ciel, lined him up, and then firmly pushed him down onto his own ready, waiting cock. Ciel cried out, gripping Sebastian's hair and forcing their wanting bodies even closer together. Sebastian made Ciel move about, causing the boy to shriek in pure pleasure. "Ah! Se-Sebastian! Faster! Faster! More! Please, oh God, More!" Ciel screamed as he felt himself cum all over his and Sebastian's chest. Sebastian wanted to carry on, but Ciel was exhausted from the strain of cumming so hard. "Ah… Sebastian… That felt so good" Ciel moaned as he wriggled more, making Sebastian gasp a little. Sebastian was almost there… he moaned into Ciel's hair, making the boy giggle and tilt his head back. "Sebastian."_

" _My lord" Sebastian replied, just before he kissed Ciel's soft lips. He had never imagined that Ciel would taste this good. Ciel lay his head on Sebastian's chest as he felt Sebastian cum into him. It was so warm and sticky and soothing… Sebastian gently cupped Ciel's chin with his hand and kissed the boy hard and fast and rough, before picking him back up and dressing him carefully. Ciel smiled and hid behind his hair, shy of Sebastian's charms but welcoming of them, too. "No need to be afraid, my lord" Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear. "All you need to do is give in to what your body is telling you." Ciel blushed deeply and laughed nervously. "Well, Sebastian, my body is telling me to let you touch me and hold me and kiss me. Always" the word floated in the air between them, and Sebastian leant in. "I will be with you until the end, my lord" he said softly before kissing Ciel softly, gently, lovingly._

 **Easing** the sheets back, Sebastian groaned inwardly. He had cum in his sleep! What a human thing to do. He grimaced and looked at the clock. 5 am. He had three hours to clean himself up and sort himself out before he was to wake Ciel. He began by going to one of the mansion's many bathrooms and drawing out a hot, steaming, relaxing bath. Once the tub was filled with the steaming water, Sebastian got in and lay back. He closed his eyes and just let the water soothe his nerves. How would he manage to restrain himself all day when Ciel probably knew a little of what was going on? He would have to have extreme willpower, but he knew it would not be nearly enough. He would have to persuade Ciel to do something, _anything_ for him. Sebastian would be pleased with a slight brush of hands, for God's sake! He suddenly sat up, an idea in his head. He would teach Ciel more of the biological sciences, but he knew that Ciel was not the best at spelling out the Latin names for things. He would take Ciel's hand that was holding the pen and help him to write. Of course, Ciel's wrist would be sore already from the night before, so he would not resist too much. "Oh, dear God, how am I going to put up with _this_ " Sebastian touched his erection "All day?"

"I don't know. Maybe you could tell Bocchan how you feel?" he answered himself.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sebastian scolded himself. Oh, God, he was talking to himself! All because Ciel was the object of his desire, he was losing it. He scrubbed himself clean and went to fetch new clothes from his room. Ciel was stood in the hallway outside his room, a glass of water in his perfect hand. "Sebastian? What are you doing?"

"Nothing, my lord. I took a bath, that's all" Sebastian was so self-conscious. He was stood outside his bedroom talking to his master, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist! What was he thinking? "Go back to bed, Bocchan. It's far too early for you to be up and about."

"I had a bad dream and I wanted a glass of water."

"You could have called me. I would have helped."

"I know. I just thought that you might be asleep. That _is_ what you do in your spare time, is it not?" Ciel looked at Sebastian suspiciously. _Looks like I'm not the only one keeping secrets_ , Ciel thought as Sebastian missed a beat. "Of course, my lord" Came the reply after a second or two. Ciel began to walk off, but he stopped. "My dream was really bad" he said, his voice innocent.

"What was it about, my lord?"

"I can't say. It was too terrible"

"Come here" Sebastian said as he stepped forward. Ciel did, too, and Sebastian hugged the boy. "There. Do you feel any better now?"

"Yes. Thank you, Sebastian. Wake me up at 7am, actually. I'm too keyed up to sleep much"

"Yes, my lord. Sweet dreams"

 **Sebastian** stepped into his room and shut the door. He was shaking. What was he doing, running into Ciel at 5am?! He was excited, though. His cock was twitching like Hell itself as he dressed and began to change the sheets. He was scared and excited at the same time. He wanted to wake Ciel, he didn't want to wake Ciel. He wanted to, he didn't. He was torn. Eventually, he plucked up the courage and went to wake Ciel at 7am. He was terrified. What should he do? What should he say? _Pull yourself together, Sebastian_ , he told himself. He knocked twice on the door and entered. "Bocchan, it's time to get up" he chided softly as he opened the curtains. Ciel didn't stir, so Sebastian sat on the bed and gently touched Ciel's shoulder. Ciel didn't move. Sebastian shook Ciel gently, and he woke up at last. "What?"

"Bocchan, it's time to get up"

"It is?"

"Yes. It is. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Uh… Tea and scones with jam. You're so good to me, Sebastian"

"My lord, are you all right?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. No cause for alarm."

"Do you want your breakfast here or in the dining room?" _Stop talking right now, Sebastian!_

"Here." Sebastian barely heard it, he was trying to suppress the bulge in his pants. He bowed and walked out to fetch Ciel's breakfast. He returned to find that the door was locked. It was not locked before. Sebastian knocked on the door and opened the door with his set of keys. "My lord, I have your breakfast."

"Do you?" Ciel was lying on his back, flushed a little and panting slightly. Sebastian took one of his white gloves off, and touched Ciel's burning forehead with the back of his bare hand.

"My lord, you have a fever and you look flushed."

"I'm fine. Don't worry so. It's annoying"

"Yes, my lord."

"Se-Sebastian? C-can you feed me?" Ciel stuttered as he sat up. His wrist ached something awful.

"Yes, my lord."

"You have no idea how irritating that is. 'Yes, my lord', 'No, my lord', 'Three bags full, my lord'"

"Sorry, Bocchan." Sebastian sighed as he cut Ciel's scone into neat quarters. He fed Ciel carefully, not spilling a drop nor crumb. He paused midway to Ciel's mouth at one point, just to get a reaction. Ciel smiled and hid behind his hair, enjoying the game. Sebastian dressed Ciel and the day carried on as normal.

 **Later** that day, Ciel called for Sebastian. "You have been rather distracted today."

"How so, Bocchan?"

"You fastened my ribbon too tightly. I could barely breathe."

"My deepest apologies, Bocchan. I will fasten it looser next time"

"Sebastian, I want you to fuck me until I can barely stand" Sebastian froze. Here was Ciel, begging for a session in the bedroom. What was happening to the world?

"M-my lord?"

"Nothing! I said nothing…" Ciel was cupping something in his lap, but Sebastian was too scared to go and look. He bowed shakily and walked out quickly, barely keeping himself from fucking Ciel there and then. Ciel got up and shut the door, locking it and putting the key down his pants. He was the only person in the world to own this key, and he wanted to keep it safe. He was flushed, breathing erratically and unevenly as he sat back in his chair at his desk. He was so hard for Sebastian right now. He began to rub himself through his shorts. All he could think of was Sebastian and his damn sexy voice. The way he walked quickly but silently, the way he acted like such a lowly servant to Ciel, when they both knew that he was the stronger of the two. Ciel threw his head back as he touched himself, wanting to scream, but his throat was tight with the suppressed moans. Ciel was flushed and gasping, wanting to call for Sebastian. He wanted to tell Sebastian to touch him, he wanted to tell Sebastian that he loved him, that he was gay and he didn't give a shit, he just wanted them to be together. He couldn't though. Sebastian was probably straighter than a ramrod. He had fucked a nun, for God's sake! He was probably not interested in Ciel at all, with the exception of his soul. His dark, delicious soul. Ciel was prepared to go and find Sebastian and tell him to just take his soul already! He couldn't bear another minute of this intense want. He just wanted Sebastian to either fuck him so hard he couldn't walk, or just put Ciel out of his misery. "Se-Sebastian! Come here!"

"My lord? What is wrong? You seem distressed." Came the voice from the other side of the door. That smooth, sexy voice made Ciel touch himself even more. He finally felt himself cum all over the inside of his shorts and underwear as he screamed Sebastian's name in pure ecstasy. For a minute, Ciel sat in his chair, gasping and moaning and panting. After a minute or so, Ciel fished the key out of his pants and unlocked the door, weak from cumming so hard. Sebastian burst in, looking for the source of trouble. Ciel smiled sheepishly and hid behind his hair. Sebastian picked Ciel up as he began to collapse, and inspected his body carefully for any signs of damage. "W-what the Hell are you doing?!" Ciel blustered as Sebastian looked at him carefully, inspecting every inch of Ciel's body. Sebastian listened to Ciel's chest, his face intent. Ciel felt… Good. He felt like tilting Sebastian's head up and kissing him. He didn't, though. He wriggled about and cursed Sebastian for worrying about him so much. He suddenly had an idea. A good one. "Sebastian. I want you to cancel the rest of my schedule and take a bath with me" Ciel said calmly as Sebastian lifted his head.

"Take a bath with you?"

"Yes, it might help me calm down"

"How so, Bocchan?"

"I don't know. It just feels like it will."

"Okay. Stay here, my lord, and I shall run a bath for us"

"No. I want you to carry me. I feel safe in your arms. Take me with you"

"Yes, my lord. I shall take you with me. The inside of your pants is wet and slightly sticky."

"Is it? I didn't realise." Ciel said wryly as Sebastian carried him bridal-style to the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the bathtub.

 **Ciel** shuffled closer to Sebastian in the bathtub, trying to hide his erection. Sebastian noticed, though. "Aroused, my lord?"

"Mmm, quite"

"Sensitive, my lord?" Sebastian had begun to rub Ciel's hard nipples, pinching them in irregular patterns. Ciel moaned slightly.

"Mmm, quite"

"Do you want it, my lord?"

"I do, yes. Oh, fuck, Sebastian, I want it so bad."

"Beg for it."

"SEBASTIAN, PLEASE!" Ciel begged as Sebastian massaged his balls. Ciel was moving his hips to and fro, to try and get more friction between his balls and Sebastian's hands. Sebastian rubbed Ciel's inner thighs. He let his hands wander over his master's beautiful body. And it was all his. Every dip, every slight curvature, every hollow, was Sebastian's and there for the taking. Sebastian only needed to ask, and Ciel would probably throw himself down and beg for sex. Sebastian's scarlet eyes clouded over with lust to a dark crimson, almost burgundy. Ciel stared at Sebastian's naked body in wonder. He didn't know that Sebastian was that big. He thought of Sebastian's large cock penetrating his hole, and his cock twitched in excitement. Ciel wanted it. He wanted it hard and rough and fast. He wanted it more than life itself. Hell, if the only way to fuck Sebastian was to die, Ciel would drown himself, no questions asked. "Sebastian. Can you do something for me?"

"Anything, Bocchan. Anything you desire"

"Well, that's it. I desire _you_." Sebastian's heart stopped for what seemed like a thousand years.

"Do you now?" Sebastian said, careful to keep his voice even and calm.

"Y-yes. Th-that's why I touch myself and play with myself. I like to pretend it's _you_ doing it to me"

"Really now?"

"Y-yes. I just want you to fuck me and hold me and touch me and slap me and spank me and bite me and carry me everywhere and make me yours and… And…" Ciel ran out of things to say, so he pressed his lips against Sebastian's. Sebastian was shocked. He let Ciel kiss him for a few seconds before instinct kicked in and he kissed back. Ciel moaned quietly, liking the new sensation. Sebastian ran his tongue along Ciel's lower lip. Ciel opened his mouth and let Sebastian kiss him hard and fast and rough and passionately. Ciel wanted to go further, but then he remembered where he was. In the bathtub. He pulled away and looked at Sebastian with raw lust in his eyes. Sebastian got out and picked Ciel up, carrying him bridal-style out the bathroom, down several long corridors and into the master bedroom. Of course, Sebastian had remembered the clothes; they were draped casually and lazily over one shoulder, acting as a sort of makeshift pillow for Ciel to rest his perfect head on.

 **Thrusting** hard and fast, Sebastian felt Ciel's asshole tighten around him. He kissed Ciel, murmuring words of praise at holding up for so long. "Oh, my Ciel. You've done well to stay conscious for this long" Ciel only moaned in reply. Not two hours ago, Ciel and Sebastian were Earl and butler. Now, however, Ciel's body was Sebastian's, and not one crevice of either's body had been left undiscovered. Sebastian had found Ciel's weakness: his ass. At first, Sebastian had only stretched Ciel, but now he was thrusting and hitting the boy's prostate, that small bundle of nerves that made Ciel moan and grasp the bedsheets. There was also a small amount of blood on the sheets, for Sebastian had bitten his lip hard for Ciel to taste his blood. Also, Sebastian was that big, and he was thrusting so hard, that Ciel's hole had torn slightly and it had bled for a few minutes. "Not an hour ago, your body was a virgin, nervous, horny wreck" Sebastian chided as he began to pull out slowly. Ciel lay, gasping for air like a fish and covered in sweat and cum as Sebastian dug through drawers. "What are you doing that for?" Ciel asked curiously as Sebastian picked a Bible up and threw it out the window. "Because what we're about to do is so sinful, the Bible would burst into flames." Sebastian replied as he dug deeper and pulled out a condom and a small, round vibrator no bigger than a rubber ball. Ciel blushed even more as Sebastian discovered his secret stash of sex toys as well. "I-I can explain!" Ciel said, looking embarrassed. Sebastian looked at Ciel. "Can you now? Explain, then"

"I-I use them when I want to feel good and I never wanted to ask you because I always thought you were straight and I bought them from a shop down by that tea shop we went to once in the Aswell case and I saw them and really, really wanted them and I was going to show you them later on, but now you've found them I feel so ashamed and filthy dirty and-"

"Who told you about the shop?" Sebastian had his hand over Ciel's mouth, silencing him.

"U-Undertaker. He knows all about how I feel about you"

"Well, he knows everything, doesn't he? I suppose you sat down and had a good heart to heart with him about how unfair it is that I didn't love you back?" Sebastian chuckled, the very notion ridiculous. Ciel laughed nervously, too. "Yeah. Totally. He said that I should just let you come to me in your own time. He says that's what he did with Grell"

"Seriously? He's with _Grell_?"

"Yeah. He says he's really good in bed. Submissive, he says" Ciel said, snuggling up to Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and stroked Ciel's hair absent-mindedly. "Are _you_ submissive, Ciel?" he said. "Do you like your own pain? Do you like being handcuffed and whipped and dominated?"

"You bet!"

 **Pushing** a candlestick up Ciel's ass, Sebastian pulled Ciel's hair gently. The candlestick was all Ciel's idea, and it was a good one. Ciel lovingly rubbed his face against Sebastian's, acting like a cat to please his bedmate. "Good kitty" Sebastian said, making the candlestick go in large, slow circles as a reward. Ciel mewled and grasped Sebastian's shoulders, feeling an orgasm coming on. He recovered, though, and went back to sensually rubbing himself against Sebastian, hardening both of their cocks in the process. Ciel was so cute, Sebastian kept murmuring soft words of encouragement like he would do an animal. Ciel liked being kept as a pet, it made him feel good and it made him hard even when his thoughts were against it. Like that time he had been sat with Lizzie in her parlour. He had fleetingly thought about how he and Sebastian had role-played the previous night as Pet and Master, and he had noticed Lizzie staring at him like he was gay. Well, he _was_ , but she didn't know that. He could still remember Sebastian's voice praising how good a pet he was, and the quiet disappointment when he had disobeyed Sebastian. He could also still feel the riding crop lash across his back. He had moaned involuntarily, and had to leave early as Lizzie had begun asking awkward questions. He moaned now, wantonly rubbing Sebastian, who groaned and kissed Ciel's soft, kissable lips. "Oh, Ciel, I love it when you act like this!"

"I like it even more than you do, because it means that you fuck me harder than usual. Ouch! That went a bit deep!"

"Sorry. I was just trying to rub it on your prostate." Sebastian moved the candlestick a little to the left, and down a bit. "Better?"

"Ah! Oh, God, more!"

"I'll take that as a yes" Sebastian said, drawing the candlestick out slowly, pleasurefully.

"Sebast-ah!-Sebastian! I dare you to go and get some whipped cream from the kitchens. Wearing a condom filled with ice. With the vibrator up your ass on high."

"Challenge accepted." Sebastian said as he filled the condom with ice and felt Ciel put the vibrator up his ass. Soon, Sebastian was ready for his dare. Ciel kissed him good luck, and he set off on his quest for whipped cream. Sebastian took a deep breath as he unlocked the door and re-locked it behind him. Ciel would probably be 'preparing' himself for the rest of the night. Sometimes, however, Ciel would be irritable and snappy with Sebastian, who had to content himself with lying next to Ciel all night and maybe sleeping for an hour or two. However, Sebastian always, _always_ had wet dreams about him and Ciel, and he would cum all over the bedsheets, making Ciel giggle but also mad at him because he almost never had the time to make his new sheets comfortable. Sebastian and Ciel had argued like any normal couple, but when they did, Sebastian was banished to his own room and forbidden to touch Ciel until they had made up. Most of the time, it was Sebastian making it up to Ciel, not vice-versa. Sebastian knew he was adored, but he still felt unloved when he dropped Ciel off at Lizzie's for regular visits. Once, Ciel had been forced to stay the night because the weather was atrocious. Ciel had come back the next day, pale and shaking. He had told Sebastian all about it. He had been locked in a room, and Lizzie had tried to rape him. She had attempted to seduce him at first, but since Ciel liked men, it was a futile attempt. She had lost her patience and tied him to the bed, vowing that she would fuck him, even if it was the last thing she did. Ciel had wriggled free, kicking and thrashing as to not let Lizzie touch him. The night that he had come home, Ciel didn't want sex, he just wanted to be petted and made a fuss of by Sebastian, who reluctantly cancelled plans for rape role-play, and had made Ciel hot chocolate. He had also fed Ciel small nibbles and such like, treating him like a sick person or a baby. The next night after that, Ciel had grabbed Sebastian and begged for sex. "I want it hard, and I want it rough" he had said and, sure enough, both males were sore for days afterward. Ciel still had the scar from where Sebastian had bitten his neck too hard and drawn blood. Ciel had barely noticed the pain and begged for more. Sebastian rubbed his cock to warm himself up, but he stopped at the huge flight of stairs. Each downward step pushed the manically buzzing vibrator further and further into his prostate. He stood at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing his cock, wanting to claw up his ass and pull the vibrator out. He eventually made it to the kitchens and took a canister of whipped cream off of a bench. He stole out, but ran into Mey-Rin. "Oh, hello Sebastian!" she squeaked. Sebastian groaned inwardly. He hated how Mey-Rin had a huge crush on him, and he hated it even more now that he was sleeping with Ciel on a nightly basis. "Mey-Rin. You should be in bed." He said coolly, his eyebrows raised. Mey-Rin smiled, and Sebastian mentally vomited. "I wanted to see you"

"Look. I'm sure you're really nice, but we can't be together. It's against the rules."

"And you sleeping with the young master isn't?"

"How do you know?" Sebastian said sharply. Mey-Rin tapped her nose.

"I just do" Sebastian slammed the maid against the wall and leant close. Mey-Rin squeaked in terror. "Look here." He hissed. "You mention _anything_ to _anyone_ , and you are out of a job. Got it?"

"G-Got it" she squeaked. She went silent. "Wait. What's that noise?"

"What noise?" Sebastian groaned inside. If Mey-Rin found out about the vibrator, he was done for. She would blackmail him to no avail. Sebastian shivered in disgust and backed away. He fled up to Ciel's room and locked the door. He leant against it and tried to catch his breath. Ciel hadn't even noticed Sebastian's appearance and was still playing with himself. Sebastian cleared his throat and undressed. Ciel smiled and stopped, waiting. Sebastian turned to Ciel. "Mey-Rin… She knows…" the smile dropped off of Ciel's face. "It's okay. I really don't care" Ciel said, smiling again. Sebastian smiled back and kissed Ciel. "Oh, Ciel. I love you. You're such a good boy"

"I'm not. I just like being with you so I don't want to stop being yours for anything"

" **So** , Ciel, I have sent the invites out. Everyone has replied, wanting to attend your birthday party."

"It's also a Christmas party."

"Fifteen, quite the young man"

"Ugh, God. Shut up. I hate birthdays"

"I know. I have a present for you. An early one."

"What is it? Please don't say it's another sex toy. I don't have the room for another."

"No, it's not. It's more… sentimental than that."

"What is it?"

"This" Sebastian took hold of Ciel's left hand and slid a ring on his ring finger. It was gold, with a perfectly cut and polished black onyx in the centre. Ciel gasped. "Oh, Sebastian"

"Don't you like it?" Sebastian's heart dropped a mile. "I bought it specially…"

"I love it. Oh, Sebastian." Ciel whispered, admiring the ring. "I don't know what to say, I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I mean, we've been together for over two years now, so I thought…" Sebastian said, suddenly nervous. Ciel was surprised. He'd never seen Sebastian like this before. Ciel could feel himself getting hard off of seeing Sebastian nervous. "Sebastian. I feel like this is serious. Is it?" Ciel asked, his heart thudding.

"If you want it to be, yes. Do you want it to be?"

"I-I think I do. I mean, I love you, so I think that we should be like a proper couple."

"In that case…" Sebastian got down on one knee. "Ciel Phantomhive."

"Sebastian Michaelis"

"Will you marry me?"

"Oh, Sebastian… Of course I will!" Sebastian smiled and stood, picking Ciel up. They kissed, and Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian gently touched Ciel's hand, and Ciel laced his small, perfect fingers with Sebastian's gloved ones. Sebastian took Ciel's earlobe between his teeth and began to gently nibble at it, making Ciel giggle and moan gently. Ciel tilted his head and let Sebastian kiss all the way down his neck. Ciel pulled his shirt open and let Sebastian kiss all the way down his chest, carefully avoiding the mark just below his collarbone. Sebastian gently began to run his tongue up Ciel's body, making him gasp. Ciel wantonly arched his back towards his soon-to-be-husband and gently stroked his hair. Sebastian hugged Ciel tightly and whispered softly into his ear. "Oh, Ciel. I was so nervous about asking you. I was so scared you'd say no."

"I'd have said yes. You know how much I love you, so of course I would have said yes."

"That's good to know." Sebastian shot Ciel a devastating look of love mixed with the urge to get him in bed. Ciel felt himself get harder the longer Sebastian looked at him like that. He playfully pushed Sebastian's face away. "Stop it. You know that makes me hard"

"I know. To be honest, I think we should celebrate."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Exactly the same"

"Put me down and we'll meet in my room in five minutes." Ciel said softly, wanting to get started as soon as possible.

 **Peeling** the foil off of the champagne, Sebastian pulled Ciel closer and gently traced a hand down his chest. Sebastian popped the cork and poured champagne into two glasses. Ciel smiled and accepted the glass from Sebastian, tapping their glasses together. The _chink_ resonated through the room, and Ciel took a sip. He loved the bubbly texture but couldn't taste anything he liked. It was actually disgusting. He and Sebastian drank several bottles between them and then got out the wine. Ciel was slightly tipsy by then, but he was still drinking the wine with determination. They drank several more bottles of wine together, kissing every so often. Ciel was so happy. He wanted him and Sebastian to get so drunk they wouldn't remember tonight. He wanted Sebastian to take advantage of him whilst he was drunk. He wanted hard, rough love and he wanted it whilst he was drunk. "Sebastian… I feel delightfully swimmy"

"Ciel, you're drunk. You need to stop drinking so fast. Slow down a little"

"You never say that when we're fucking. I always beg for you to go faster"

"I know. You always scream for me to do it rough. But I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care! I'm drunk, so I won't feel it so bad as usual, right?"

"I know. I still don't want to hurt you, though"

"I know. I just want you to fuck me. We're going to get married, right?"

"Right. We can't fuck too hard until then. We need to have a wedding night, yes?"

"Yes. We need to have a good wedding night. A good one… Don't leave whilst I'm asleep… Please…" Ciel was drifting off, clinging on to Sebastian with one hand, the other still clutching an empty wine glass. Sebastian cradled Ciel and kissed his forehead. Ciel was still barely clinging on to his consciousness, so Sebastian leant in close. "Ciel, I'm going to fuck you now. Gently. I won't do it hard because it'll wake you up and you need your sleep. Are you okay with that?"

"Sebastian, you could lead me to my death and I'd still worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies…" Ciel murmured sleepily. Sebastian decided against fucking Ciel at the last second, and gently kissed Ciel's lips. Ciel kissed back, his arms snaking around Sebastian's neck. They kissed for some time, Sebastian finally breaking the kiss and letting Ciel doze off. Sebastian began to sing to Ciel softly, his voice like silk. " _My lover's got humour, he's the giggle at a funeral. Knows everybody's disapproval. I should have worshipped him sooner. If the heavens ever did speak, he's the last true mouthpiece. Every Sunday's getting more bleak, a fresh poison each week. 'We were born sick,' you heard them say it. My church offers no absolutes, he tells me worship in the bedroom. The only heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you. I was born sick, but I love it. Command me to be well. Amen, Amen, Amen…"_ Sebastian let Ciel curl under his arm and fall asleep within seconds.

 **Sebastian** cleared the glasses and bottles away the next morning. Ciel was still asleep, breathing slowly and evenly. When Sebastian moved, Ciel didn't even stir, so Sebastian dressed with care, even undoing the top two buttons of his shirt. Ciel began to stir, and Sebastian undone his tie. "Sebastian?" Ciel mumbled, his eyes still closed. Sebastian gently pushed Ciel's hair back and kissed his forehead. "I'm here. Don't worry, my love." He reassured. Ciel smiled and opened his eyes. "Are we still getting married?"

"Yes. We are. Do you have a hangover? I'll bring you some lemon tonic up to soothe your head."

"Thanks. Can you also bring some cake up?"

"Ciel, its 8 am. I'll bring you some tea up instead of the cake"

"Thanks. Can you come here for a second?" Ciel said, reaching up. Sebastian walked over and bent down over Ciel. Ciel kissed Sebastian, wrapping his arms around his fiancée's neck. "Oh, Sebastian, I love you I love you I love you. Do you love me back?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have proposed if I didn't"

"I know. I just feel really scared that I'll lose you." Ciel mumbled as he kissed Sebastian more and more, getting passionate. Sebastian was probably harder than Ciel was at seeing Ciel's hungover attempts at passion. Sebastian gently detached himself and fetched Ciel's tea and tonic. Ciel was sat up, waiting, when he returned. Ciel was cleaned up a little, his hair brushed and his teeth cleaned. Sebastian smiled as he realised that Ciel had made a huge effort just for him. Ciel was sat with his hands folded carefully, his left hand on the top. Sebastian glanced at the ring. It was still on. Sebastian strolled over to the bed and lightly kissed Ciel's lips. Ciel tried to pull Sebastian on to the bed, but Sebastian resisted, holding the tonic to Ciel's mouth. Ciel drank it thirstily, gulping it down with almost as much eagerness as he did with Sebastian's cum. Sebastian smiled. It was so erotic. Ciel wanted to touch and pleasure Sebastian, but he was too hungover. Ciel smoothed his hair and looked at Sebastian with his eyes clouded over with lust. Sebastian let his eyes darken with lust for a moment before he restrained himself. He couldn't fuck Ciel when he was in this state. It just wasn't right. Sebastian may be a demon, but he still had his morals. He was also scared of hurting his love. When he was aroused, Sebastian could barely control himself. He was terrified of maybe breaking a bone or two when he was thrusting. He could break bones with a single push. Ciel looked so perfect, it was hard for Sebastian to not take hold of Ciel's chin and force their lips together. Ciel wanted to look perfect almost as much as he wanted to fuck Sebastian. Almost. Not quite, but almost. Ciel began to touch himself, wordlessly telling Sebastian what he wanted. The tonic made his head throb less and his body feel better. He felt… Good. Good enough to fuck. He pulled Sebastian on to the bed. They kissed, and began to undress each-other. Ciel was naked first, rubbing his bare crotch against the buttons on Sebastian's shirt. He moaned, wanting to feel the warm pressure of Sebastian inside of him. He could barely sit up straight for more than a few minutes, but he was trying so hard to get Sebastian into bed. Sebastian carefully set the teacup down and kissed back hard. He undressed and began to touch Ciel in all the right places. Ciel moaned, in a hungover stupor of pleasure. "Mmm, Sebastian. I love you. I love this. I love being yours"

"Oh, Ciel, I love you, too."

"I'm so happy we're going to get married. Have you thought of a date yet?"

"Ciel, we've been engaged for a day."

"We both know that this is serious. It has been since we first slept together."

"I know. I used to think about you constantly. In fact, the night before we got together, I… I touched myself over you."

"Oh, God, Sebastian! You are so damn sexy!"

"And don't you know it" Sebastian said as he began to stretch Ciel. Ciel moaned and began to push himself up and down on Sebastian's fingers, wanting more than he was getting. Sebastian didn't want to make Ciel wait while he was in this state, so he finished stretching Ciel quickly. He lined himself up and eased in, making Ciel moan in pain and pleasure. Sebastian began to thrust quickly and with shallow thrusts, making Ciel whimper and clutch at Sebastian's naked body. Sebastian kissed Ciel and thrust at the exact angle. Deeply. Ciel, breaking the kiss off abruptly, pulled away and screamed, calling Sebastian's name. Sebastian smiled and murmured into the dips and hollows of his dear Ciel's neck. Ciel shivered and moaned hard. He had always loved how deep Sebastian went into him, how exact the angle was, how he knew exactly how to please Ciel. Not a moment too soon, Ciel felt himself cumming hard. Sebastian reacted to Ciel's moans like he always did: he sped up and went hard and fast as Ciel rode out his orgasm. It was so pleasing to hear Ciel moaning only for Sebastian. So pleasing it made him harder. Only a moment later, Sebastian's thrusts became sporadic and awkward as he felt himself cum into Ciel, a little bit of the sticky white liquid running down the backs of Ciel's thighs. Ciel was exhausted, his headache returning with a vengeance. Instead of pulling out when he was finished as usual, Sebastian stayed in Ciel, making the boy moan a little. Ciel didn't let the warm feeling of Sebastian's large cock get in the way of his tiredness. He fell asleep, Sebastian still buried up to the hilt in his ass.

 **It** was Ciel's birthday, and he was bored to tears. He was sat on Sebastian's lap, playing with his tie. He made it into a bow-tie, then like his own ribbon. He tried out several different knots, making Sebastian smile. Ciel was really just a grown-up child. He had never had the chance to play, so he was making up for lost time. Sebastian suddenly felt guilty. What was he doing, proposing to Ciel, when he was only 15? He was still a child! He had always treated Ciel like an adult, but now he realised that Ciel was not even old enough to gamble. But he had taken one, alright. He had asked Sebastian to fuck him. If Sebastian hadn't have felt the same way, he could have killed Ciel or worse. Sebastian hugged Ciel tightly, and Ciel snuggled up to him. "Oh, my Ciel." He murmured.

"That's right. I'm yours and yours only. I still can't believe you invited _Lady_ Elizabeth" Ciel spat the word _Lady_ as if it was a foul taste. Sebastian stroked the small of Ciel's back, making the boy smile and hide behind his hair. "I'm not that easily won over"

"We'll see. Do you think that you could resist my… Advances?"

"Hmmm. Probably. Is this a game?" Ciel smiled wryly at Sebastian. Sebastian looked Ciel straight in the eyes and nodded. "Yes, it is. Here are the rules. Number one: you can't tell me to stop. Number two: no using sex toys. Number three: it gets harder the longer it carries on. And number four: if I manage to make you cum, then I win."

"Sounds fun. Wait, what's the reward for the winner?

"Hmmm. They pick the wedding venues. Good enough?

"I suppose"

"Are you ready?"

"I was waiting for that. I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay… Go." Sebastian said as he sat Ciel on the bed and took his jacket, tie, vest and shirt off like a stripper. He was now completely shirtless. He pushed Ciel back so that he was resting on his elbows. He gently took Ciel's shoes and socks off, his gloves still on. Once he had finished, he took his gloves off and threw them over his shoulder. Ciel was aroused as fuck. He could feel his cock twitch with each thing Sebastian had done. Sebastian touched Ciel's hard nipples through his shirt and began to pull at his ribbon. Ciel was on fire. He was breathing heavily, his dick harder than a marble slab. "Se-Sebastian" he mewled. "S-stop it."

"Ciel, you know the rules. You aren't allowed to tell me to stop. No cheating." Ciel pouted and folded his arms. He looked adorable. Somehow, Ciel hadn't noticed the pole in the middle of the room. Sebastian left Ciel's shirt open but on, and walked towards the pole, his hips swaying almost like a Hypnotist's watch. Ciel stared. He had never seen Sebastian act like this before. It was so… Erotic. Sebastian began to pole dance, grinding and twerking for all he was worth. Ciel was so hard. He had to erase the problem before it got out of hand. Speaking of hands, Ciel's had snuck down his shorts and were stroking his erection with long, slow strokes. He arched his back and moaned loudly, distracting Sebastian. Sebastian watched Ciel carefully for a minute or two before sleuthing over to the bed and getting on top of Ciel. Ciel stopped playing with himself and sat up, letting his shirt slide off one shoulder. Sebastian looked at Ciel's face and moaned involuntarily. It was so erotic. Ciel's face was like that of when he and Sebastian had been role-playing as Master and Pet. Innocent. Sweet. Seductive. Ciel smiled a dark, sexy smile and pushed Sebastian to the side so that he was on top. "Remember, Sebastian, a deal works both ways. If _you_ cum, then _I_ win. Correct?"

"Mm. I never thought of it that way, but oka-aaah!" Sebastian moaned as Ciel wrenched his pants off and went down on him. Ciel began to bob his head on Sebastian's erection, making Sebastian moan and groan like a bitch. Like _his_ bitch. Ciel deep-throated Sebastian, making the latter scream and bite his knuckles hard to keep him from cumming. It worked. Barely, though. Ciel swallowed around the large cock continuously, making waves of pleasure wrack Sebastian's body. Ciel eventually began to hum, making Sebastian veer dangerously close to his climax once again. Eventually, Ciel gave up and kissed up and down Sebastian's body. Sebastian had himself under control. He was fine now. He waited until Ciel kissed his lips, then he flipped them over so that he was back on top. Sebastian knew that it would be hard to make Ciel cum by giving him a blow job or a hand job, so he put Ciel on his hands and knees. He slid the rest of Ciel's clothes off and threw them into a corner of the room. God, he was so hard he was aching. Aching to cum. _No,_ he told himself, _just think of something else_. He placed his lips lightly on Ciel's entrance and gently blew inside. Ciel moaned and arched his back, but he didn't move nor cum. Sebastian began to lick at Ciel's hole, making the boy whimper in pleasure. Sebastian licked upwards, his tongue poking inside for a split second. Ciel clutched the bedsheets tightly. Sebastian _knew_ that his ass was his weakness. The bastard. Sebastian licked downwards, his tongue poking in for two seconds, maybe three? Ciel felt his cock twitch. "Oh, fuck. Seb-Sebastian! Oh, fuck, that's good!" Ciel moaned as he felt Sebastian lick up and down once more, his tongue poking in for longer and longer each time. Sebastian moved away for a few seconds, and Ciel tried to compose himself. Suddenly, Ciel felt something hard and plastic press into his ass. "Sebastian! You said no sex toys!" Ciel complained. Sebastian merely chuckled. "I don't think that _whipped cream_ is a sex toy."

"Well, I didn't know, did I?" Ciel said just before he felt the whipped cream squirt into his ass. He barely even moaned. He knew what was coming next. Sebastian surprised him utterly by pushing a forefinger inside of Ciel instead of his tongue. He wriggled it around before drawing it out slowly. "Hmmm. That won't do. That won't do at all" he said to himself. Sebastian grasped the backs of Ciel's thighs and put his mouth against Ciel's hole. He pushed his tongue in and began to wiggle it around. Ciel gasped. They had done this before many times, but it still made Ciel feel so good. Every single time they had tried this before, Ciel had cum hard and fast, his seed spraying all over the bedsheets or wherever they may be in a hot, slippery rush. Ciel moaned. He stopped and shut his eyes tight, gritting his teeth with effort to not cum. Not this time. He was determined to win, even if it meant over 5 minutes of gruelling, pleasureful torture. All he had to do was wait until Sebastian was finished, and then get back on top. It was the hardest five minutes of Ciel's life. Eventually, Ciel's ass was cream-free and he was back on top. He was so proud of himself. He began to rub himself up and down Sebastian's palely perfect body. Sebastian groaned, bucking his hips. Ciel seized the opportunity and grabbed Sebastian's cock, squeezing it. Sebastian screamed, and Ciel felt hot, sticky liquid spray all over his hands. "Yes! I won!" Ciel crowed, kissing Sebastian triumphantly. Sebastian kissed back, rubbing Ciel's cock and squeezing it hard. Ciel finally let himself cum, moaning and writhing, riding it out until his body was exhausted. Ciel turned to Sebastian as they lay back on the bed. "You know what? I think we'll just get married here. We'll invite the guests and we can also have the reception here." Sebastian smiled at Ciel. Ciel smiled back. "That's exactly what I would have chosen" Sebastian said.

 **Finally** , Ciel was dressed and ready for the party. Sebastian stood behind Ciel and they both looked in the mirror. "Oh, Ciel, you look adorable!" Sebastian said as he straightened Ciel's ribbon. The first guests were arriving, exclaiming how big Ciel was getting and what a handsome butler he had. The usual. Lizzie arrived with her mother, and she ran over to Ciel. "Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel!" she squealed, knocking the pair of them over into a too-tight hug. Ciel was glad that Lizzie had squealed, for he had moaned. You see, Sebastian had put a butt plug up Ciel's ass before he dressed, so now the plug was rubbing nicely against his prostate. Every time Ciel moved, he felt it. Sebastian had inserted it correctly, so that once Ciel's mind was elsewhere, he could not really feel it. Lizzie stood and brushed herself off while Sebastian helped Ciel to his feet, and Ciel got even harder with the feel of Sebastian's gloves holding his small hands. Ciel smiled falsely at Lizzie, who was smiling madly at him. "Oh, Ciel, I brought you something" Lizzie took a little box from Paula and thrust it at Ciel. Ciel grinned fakely and opened it. Inside was a small cake. "I made it myself"

"Uh… Well… Thank you, Lady Elizabeth."

"I told you, call me Lizzie" Lizzie said, her voice with an ominous tint. Ciel didn't like the way she looked at him with those ridiculously green, overlarge eyes. Ciel put the lid back on the box and smiled at Lizzie's mother. "Oh, Ciel, I made it special! Try just a little bit of the cake!"

"It's that small, I'd eat it all in one bite." Sebastian snorted, and Ciel blushed. His love was so innuendo.

"Go on, then" Lizzie pushed. Ciel shot a look at Sebastian, and ate the cake. It was okay. Not a patch on Sebastian's, and it had a weird aftertaste. Ciel faked enjoying it, and Lizzie seemed satisfied. She waltzed away. "I'll see you later, Ciel!" she called as she disappeared into the crowded ballroom. Ciel looked at Sebastian. "Come with me" he said as he led Sebastian out into the gardens. It had snowed earlier that day and now it was slightly chilly. Ciel felt suddenly calm. He was with Sebastian in a beautiful garden… he shook his head and turned to Sebastian. "Right. What was in that cake?"

"I don't know, but it was some sort of drug."

"Get Lau and Undertaker here now."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Sebastian said, and he disappeared. He returned a few minutes later, with Lau and Undertaker in his wake.

"My lord?" Undertaker asked, serious for once.

"I've been drugged by Lizzie."

"What did it taste like?" Lau asked impatiently. Ciel shook his head. "It was sort of… bitter. It was disgusting and it left a weird aftertaste"

"Hmmm. It could be some sort of sleeping drug." Undertaker said. "I use them when Grell gets a bit too… frisky. It just calms us Grim Reapers down, though."

"Ciel, a word." Sebastian said, putting a hand on Ciel's shoulder. They walked hand in hand to the end of the garden and sat on a bench. Sebastian pulled Ciel onto his lap. "Look, Ciel. I think Lizzie drugged you so she could rape you."

"No shit. Do not leave my side"

"I'll have to at some point. But I don't think that the drug wasn strong enough to knock you out for more than a few minutes"

"What do I do then?"

"Use this" Sebastian handed Ciel a small capsule. "If you can, drop it outside which room you go in and I'll come and help."

"Okay. Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take the butt plug out later? I really want to have a good birthday and it will probably include fucking you repeatedly"

"That sounds so good. Oh, shit. I'm hard again."

"Again? I'll sort it" Ciel said, sliding his hands down Sebastian's pants and massaging his erection. Sebastian groaned and buried his face in Ciel's hair. He smelled so nice, like soap and hair oil and candied sweets. Sebastian felt Ciel's small hands work him around. He grunted, and Ciel pulled his hands out. They were wet and sticky with cum. Sebastian took one of Ciel's hands and licked it clean. Ciel licked his other one clean, and looked down. "Oh, shit. I'm hard, too" he giggled. Sebastian pulled his gloves off and returned Ciel's favour, playing with Ciel's erection until he felt hot, sticky cum splatter on the palms of his hands. Sebastian praised Ciel at how quietly he moaned his name. Ciel licked a little off of Sebastian's hand, but pulled a face. "Dear God, Sebastian. How the _Hell_ do you swallow _that_?"

"Same as how you swallow mine"

"Yeah, but yours is sweet, not sour and bitter." Ciel said, his shorts now a little looser. No, wait, a lot looser. Ciel smiled and kissed Sebastian. Sebastian smelled so nice. Like sandalwood and clean linen and oranges. "Still got my ring on?"

"Of course. It's beautiful"

"Like you. Come on, we need to get back to the party. People will be wondering where you are, Earl Phantomhive."

"Aww. I really want to just stay here with you. When we get married, won't I be Earl Michaelis?"

"Hmmm. Ciel Michaelis… Sebastian Phantomhive… I don't know. We'll talk about it at a later date"

"Okay. Sebastian?"

"What?"

"I love you"

"I love you, too, Ciel." Sebastian said as he stood, Ciel in his arms bridal-style. "I'll carry you like this up to our room on our wedding night" he murmured, touching Ciel's cock.

"Oh, God, Sebastian. Stop it. You're making me so hard."

"I know. No time to sort it now." Sebastian said as he walked back to where they had left Lau and Undertaker. Lau was sat on a bench, Ran-Mao on his knee, whilst Undertaker had Grell pressed up against a tree and was slowly undoing his shirt. Undertaker was too busy kissing Grell with a disgusting amount of public passion to notice Lau drawing his and Grell's passionate encounter. Sebastian cleared his throat. Lau and Ran-Mao looked at them like a pair of meerkats, while Undertaker and Grell slowly pulled away. "Seb-Sebas-Chan! What're you doing here?" Grell was trying to do his shirt up, flushing madly. Sebastian pulled Ciel closer. Grell shrieked. "Oh, my! I just remembered! Congratulations, both of you!" He scurried forwards and kissed their cheeks. Ciel groaned and wiped his face, as did Sebastian. "Grell, will you come here for a second? You have something on your lips" Undertaker smiled, saving the engaged couple from further embarrassing actions. Grell dashed over, and Undertaker kissed him deeply, Grell moaning and clinging on to his lover. The Reapers broke away, staring into each-other's eyes, in their own little world. Ciel smiled at them. He knew that look. It was the look he and Sebastian shared when they had broken away after what seemed like hours of kissing. Lau sat and petted Ran-Mao, a strange look in his eyes. Ciel knew that look all too well, too. It was the look Sebastian gave him when he was holding the leash that was attached to the collar around Ciel's neck. "Sebastian." Ciel whispered.

"What?"

"I want you to kiss me. Here and now"

"Oh, Ciel. You're so fucking damn erotic. It makes me so hard for you" Sebastian whispered back, tilting Ciel's head up. They kissed, and the whole world could have dissolved into nothing and Ciel wouldn't care at all. They kissed passionately and deeply, resurfacing for air after what was probably minutes, but it felt like seconds to the couple. They kissed shallowly and quickly a few times, to try and soften the transition from kissing to breathing. Ciel was so happy, he wanted to carry on kissing Sebastian forever. Over the past two years, it had become harder for Ciel to breathe normally, as if he could only breathe properly when kissing Sebastian, breathing through Sebastian's lungs. Everyone was smiling at them. Ciel blushed and hid behind Sebastian. Sebastian chuckled. Everyone laughed, and Ciel joined in.

 **Everyone** eventually drifted back into the mansion, where the party was in full swing. Ciel watched all of the straight couples, and felt sorry for them. Sebastian stood a foot back from Ciel and had his head bowed. It was all so bright and shiny. Ciel felt like sleeping, so he told Sebastian. Sebastian cleared his throat and tapped a champagne glass with a spoon. Ciel wondered if it was the same glass as when Sebastian had proposed. "The young master wishes to retire to his bed now. He wishes you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year." He said, leading Ciel up to his room. Lizzie followed, and sat down next to Ciel. "Oh, Ciel, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am perfectly fine" Ciel said as he waved a hand at Sebastian as if he was dismissing him. Sebastian bowed and walked out, locking the door silently behind him. Lizzie listened to his footsteps fade as he walked down the hall. "Oh, Ciel." She said, pulling her dress and corset off until she was in her chemise and drawers. She pulled her ribbons out of her hair and began to undress Ciel. Ciel wiggled and fussed, cursing, as Lizzie pulled his shirt and shorts off, handcuffing him to the headboard in the process. Ciel was now in his underwear, as was Lizzie. Ciel's erection for Sebastian made his underwear bulge at the front. Lizzie smiled. "Oh, Ciel, I knew you wanted to really." She said as she began tugging her chemise off. Ciel felt disgusted at seeing Lizzie's bare upper half, he was sure he'd be sick if he saw her bottom half. Just as Lizzie began to ease Ciel's boxer shorts off, Sebastian burst in. "My lord, do you want anything to eat?"

"Sebastian… help…" Ciel said as he began to fade. Lizzie frowned. "No, he does not. Go away, Sebastian." She said. Acting faster than a blink, Sebastian had seized Lizzie by her hair. "Disgusting little harlot" he said with disdain. Lizzie turned feral, scratching and clawing and kicking and gnashing her teeth at Sebastian, who kept her at arm's length. Sebastian called for Paula, who dressed Lizzie and took her away. "By the way, Ciel" Lizzie cackled as she was dragged out the door. "I'm pregnant with Alois Trancy's child!" Ciel fell asleep just after that and came to an hour or two later. Sebastian was lay, facing Ciel on the bed. He was wearing only his shirt and trousers. Ciel looked at the clock. 5 pm. "Sebastian… is everything okay downstairs?"

"Everyone has left after what happened a little while ago, but I've let a few couples stay"

"Who are they?"

"Grell and Undertaker, Lau and Ran-Mao, those two Grim Reapers William Spears and Ronald Knox, and… Claude and Alois"

"Alois?! Are you mad?!"

"Hey, hey. It's okay. He was actually raped by Lizzie. He's thrown up at least a dozen times. And I'm mad for you." Sebastian said, leaning in. Just as he did, a pleasureful shriek penetrated the room. "Oh, Adrian! Faster, please! Oh, God, it's went right up! Push it in further, Adrian! Push it up furth-Aah! Oh, God! Please, more!"

"Grell." Sebastian sighed. "Trust him to always make a drama out of everything"

"Who's Adrian?"

"That's Undertaker's real name"

"Oh" Ciel said just before he kissed Sebastian, his hands somehow undoing all of the buttons on his fiancée's shirt. Since Ciel was already naked, he just had to undress Sebastian. Soon, Sebastian was naked, hugging and kissing and touching Ciel like a sex maniac. Well, they were both sex maniacs, but Sebastian usually restrained himself in fear of hurting Ciel. Not this time, though. They lay together for a few minutes, kissing and hugging and touching. Sebastian gently probed Ciel's ass and pulled the butt plug out. Ciel moaned as it came out, his hole suddenly very cold and empty. It wasn't for long. Sebastian began to push into Ciel, who cried out for it hard and rough. Sebastian would give it hard and rough tonight. He would fuck Ciel until he could barely stand. Sebastian grasped Ciel's cock and began to pleasure his fiancée. Ciel screamed, and he felt himself cum. Sebastian didn't even break his pattern, reaching under a pillow for a cock ring. He slid it on Ciel before he became hard again, and went back to stroking Ciel's body. The couple had used a cock ring before, but only once or twice. Ciel was moaning like a whore, making Sebastian harder and harder. Sebastian varied his thrusts a little, going fast for a long time, but sometimes having some slow, long, deep, drawn out thrusts during that time. Ciel was getting harder and harder. He scrabbled at the cock ring, just wanting to cum all over everything already! He couldn't get it off, though, and it consequently rubbed a raw red circle on his dick. Both Ciel and Sebastian came at the exact same time, Ciel's orgasm lasting longer because of the cock ring. They clutched each other and kissed and moaned as they rode out their orgasms together. Sebastian pulled the cock ring off and began to massage Ciel's dick. Ciel moaned, so Sebastian took Ciel in his mouth, soothing the mark with his tongue. Ciel moaned and bucked his hips, making his already- erect cock hit the back of Sebastian's throat. Sebastian swallowed and Ciel felt himself smash his head against his intricately carved Cherrywood headboard. It felt so good… Yes… Ciel screamed for Sebastian to swallow again. He did, and Ciel cried out even louder. "Oh, God! Sebastian! Swallow again! Oh, fuck! Fuck me like you hate me! Fuck me hard! I want it so bad! Please!"

"Dear Gods above, will you _shut up_? I'm trying to calm Alois down here, and I don't want some kid who's probably jacking off for his _pissing_ butler to disturb either of us!" Claude shouted. Ciel giggled and turned up the volume. "Oh, God! More! Oh, fuck! Fuck me, Sebastian! Fuck me like you've never fucked me before!" Ciel cried, and a few moments later, there was a knock on the bedroom door. Sebastian stopped with the blow job and let Ciel get up. Ciel pulled his shirt and underwear on and went to the door. "What?" he said. Claude was stood at the door, Alois in his arms. "Jesus Christ almighty! Can you stop it with that racket?! I can barely hear myself think. Still can't! What were you doing, getting a blow job?"

"Yes, he was. Off of me." Sebastian said, coming to the door in just his pants and folding his arms. "Well, stop it!" Claude said angrily, his face flushed slightly. Ciel heard other doors open up and down the hall, and curious heads poked out. To Ciel's left were Lau and Ran-Mao and Grell and Undertaker, both Grim Reapers flushed, bedraggled and probably naked. To his right was probably Claude and Alois' room and William and Ronald, pressed against the wall, making the most of the distraction. Everyone watched for a little while, until William pulled Ronald's clothes off and dragged him into the bedroom. No-one moved. Then the moans and the cries came. "Oh, William! Please, faster!" Ronald cried. Sebastian stepped out into the hallway and addressed the couples. "How about we all go downstairs and have some hot cocoa or a nice cup of tea?" he said, and Ciel felt himself get harder at Sebastian's hospitality. Grell and Undertaker conferred. "We'll be down soon, it was just getting interesting." Grell giggled. Sebastian nodded. "Everyone meet downstairs in the drawing room in ten minutes" he said, and Ciel followed him along the corridor to the room that William and Ronald were in. Sebastian tapped on the door and the moans stopped. "Come in" William growled. Sebastian entered, and Ciel followed, holding his fiancée's hand. Ciel stared. William and Ronald were in a _very_ imaginative position. Sebastian pulled Ciel close and hugged him tightly. "We just came to tell you that we're meeting downstairs in the drawing room in ten minutes for hot cocoa and tea"

"Okay. We'll just finish up here and we'll be down soon." Will growled as he pushed back into Ronald with a single, hard thrust. Sebastian picked Ciel up bridal-style and took him out into the hallway, shutting the door firmly behind them. "So, Sebastian" Ciel said once they were back in their room. "Do we have time for another round?"

 **Carefully** dressing Ciel in a clean nightshirt, no boxer shorts, Sebastian fastened his own shirt buttons and zipped his pants up, tucking his shirt in and fastening his belt. Sebastian looked at the clock. 7 pm. Sebastian carried Ciel down to the kitchens and sat him on a bench whilst he made some tea and some hot cocoa. Sebastian sang under his breath as he bustled about, sometimes stopping to kiss Ciel. " _Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies. I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife. Offer me that deathless death, good God, let me give you my life."_ He sang softly. Ciel watched in awe as Sebastian juggled plates and teacups, five at a time. Sebastian carried the things up to the drawing room and came back for Ciel, who was sat on the bench, crying. "Ciel. What's wrong?" he said, softly kissing away the tears. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and cried harder. Sebastian picked him up and sat on the bench with Ciel on his lap. "Is it anything to do with me? Have I done something wrong?"

"N-no, it's just…" Ciel broke down into fresh floods of tears. "That song. It reminds me of how lonely I was before I met you."

"Oh, Ciel. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to remind you of the past."

"It's okay. I'm just being stupid." Ciel said. Sebastian kissed Ciel. The hairs on the back of Ciel's neck stood up and his body sighed contentedly. Sebastian's soft lips moving against his own made Ciel forget all about the past. He just wanted to live now. Here. In the present, with Sebastian. "You know, before I met you, I had forgotten what love felt like. Thank you for showing me again" Ciel breathed. Grell suddenly poked his head round the door. "Here they are!" he called as the couple broke away sheepishly. Sebastian picked Ciel up and carried him up to the drawing room, stopping occasionally to kiss his love. They arrived in the drawing room and sat down, Ciel on Sebastian's lap. Grell was sat on Undertaker's lap, too, and they kept looking into each-other's eyes and laughing softly. Ciel nudged Sebastian. "What are they playing at?"

"I know exactly what they're playing at. We can play that game, too" Sebastian whispered as he picked Ciel up and turned him round so that they were facing each other. Sebastian kissed Ciel, his lips sliding down Ciel's neck. Ciel blushed. "Se-Sebastian!"

"What?"

"They're all staring"

"So?"

"Do it more" Ciel moaned softly into Sebastian's shirt as they kissed with passion to rival that of Grell and Undertaker's. Sebastian let his hands wander down Ciel's body until they reached his own zip. Ciel wasn't wearing any underwear, and neither was Sebastian. In fact, Ciel doubted that anyone in the drawing room was wearing underwear at that point. Sebastian began to slowly pull his zip down. "No, Sebastian. No." Ciel said, panicking at what the others might say or do. "Why not? It's just a bit of fun. Besides, we're pretty much all gay here" Sebastian was spreading Ciel's nightshirt about them. Ciel sighed. "Fine. But I'm not the one paying for a new chair if something happens"

"Hello? Is anyone in?" Grell said, tapping Ciel's shoulder. Ciel looked round. " _I'll_ pay for the chair if you two get it on with us watching. Consider it a kind of dare." He said. Ciel looked back at Sebastian, who was biting his lip nervously. It made Ciel so fucking hard to see Sebastian nervous. "So? You ready?" Ciel said.

"Sure, why not?" Sebastian replied, trying to hide his nerves. They had never been… _Watched_ like this before whilst they fucked. It was always out of sight. Ciel stole a glance at the rest of the group. Alois was whispering into Claude's ear. It looked like he was talking dirty, because Claude was flushed and holding his crotch. Lau was sat, petting Ran-Mao like a dog, both of them taking alternate sips from the same cup. Grell was sat on Undertaker's lap, nodding encouragingly, Undertaker's arms around his tiny waist. Ronald was sat with his head on William's lap, staring up at his lover with a deeper type of lust than Ciel had ever seen in anyone else before; it was mostly just him and Sebastian with lust-filled eyes. Ciel took a deep, stuttering breath. "I can promise you this, Ciel: your breaths aren't the only things that are going to be deep tonight" Sebastian said softly. Ciel smiled and kissed Sebastian, allowing himself to be lifted and firmly pushed down onto Sebastian's erection.

 **Ciel** felt like a bug under a microscope. Every moan, every gasped word was heard by the rest of the group. He was so fucking hard it hurt, but there was a certain kind of pleasure he got from being watched. Sebastian and Ciel moved in rhythm, Sebastian thrusting up each time he felt Ciel drop back down on to his lap. Ciel eventually got lost in the rhythm, moaning and murmuring "I love you" as if he were in his own room. Sebastian was still a little awkward, but he tried to focus on Ciel and his moans. How had this happened? Just over two years ago, Sebastian had been trying to think of ways to get Ciel in bed, and now they were fucking in front of a group of people! Ciel moaned hard and felt himself cum all over himself and Sebastian. Sebastian moaned a little and let himself cum into Ciel, who kissed him as a reward. Grell started clapping, and soon everyone was clapping and cheering and calling out like they would do at a music hall. "Your turn now, Grell." Sebastian panted, and everyone else echoed agreement. "Go on, Grell!" Ronald said "You made those two do it, so why shouldn't you?" Grell blushed. "Okay, then. We will" he said and began to whisper to Undertaker. Talking dirty, Ciel guessed. They smiled and began to kiss. Softly, but getting more and more passionate. Grell lay back and let Undertaker bite his neck. Ciel watched with interest. He had never seen anyone else fucking before, so he was watching eagerly. Sebastian pulled Ciel closer, so that he was sitting on an erection. Ciel smiled and reached up and behind, pulling Sebastian's chin onto the join of his neck and shoulders. Sebastian smiled and kissed the soft, tender skin. Ciel shivered. He could hear moans, and he was getting hard off of them. He turned his attention back to Grell and Undertaker. They were getting rough now, Grell's wrists tied together with a piece of fabric. Ciel was too aroused by Sebastian to get any harder. Grell cried out and dug his nails into Undertaker's back, leaving small bleeding crescents of lust all over his lover's spine. Ciel knew that they had both cum, because he could smell it. He wrinkled his nose and sneezed. "Ciel?" a voice came from behind him.

"Yes?" Ciel replied, automatically thinking it was Sebastian.

"I'm sorry about what happened between me and Lady Elizabeth. I was only suggesting it as a joke, but I got cold feet at the last second so she blackmailed and then she… R-raped me"

"Oh, Alois. I forgive you. She _did_ go a bit… Feral" Ciel said, carefully avoiding the word 'Psycho'. He turned round, and Alois was stood there, a little closer than he should be. Ciel looked at Sebastian for permission, who nodded very slightly. Alois leant in a little further and Ciel did, too. Their lips touched, and that was it. Alois began to run his tongue along Ciel's lower lip. Ciel opened his mouth and let his and Alois' tongues dance with each other. Alois was suddenly pulled away. Ciel opened his eyes and saw Claude dragging Alois away, hissing into his ear. Ciel shrugged and went back to being kept as a pet by Sebastian. He was slowly drawing circles on Ciel's back. "Are you mad at me?" He asked Sebastian. The circles stopped.

"No. Anything but. If you're happy, then I'm happy" It was William and Ronald's turn now. William said no, but Ronald begged and pleaded until he gave in. "If anyone from work sees this, I'm done for" Will said as he pulled Ronald onto his lap. Grell was still getting re-dressed, his glasses catching on the fabric. Everyone watched as William completely dominated Ronald, who lay back and let everything just wash over him until William gave him a love bite. He suddenly bit back, and William moaned in surprise. Everyone gasped and giggled as William gave Ronald a look that said _Behave yourself. I know we have company but that doesn't mean you have to act yourself_. Ronald opened his eyes wide and looked as innocent as possible. William began spanking Ronald, making Ciel's eyes sting. He was a masochist, so he didn't like seeing anyone but himself hurt. Sebastian leant close to Ciel's ear. "We should do that sometime. Me and you, alone in our room, me spanking you hard enough to bruise"

"Ohhh. Keep going. Talk dirty to me, Sebastian. Make it filthy!" Ciel said gleefully, knowing that his erection was clearly visible. He didn't care. Sebastian could get rid of it for him. Or perhaps… he began stroking himself as Sebastian pulled him closer. "Imagine the scene. We're lay on the bed and I suddenly pull a canister of whipped cream out. I squirt the full can up your perfect ass, and I begin to lick it out." Sebastian licked the shell of Ciel's ear, and the latter stroked himself faster. "I know how much you like it. I pull out a vibrator and stick it up your ass. I wriggle it around and I turn it on. I turn _you_ on. I know how much you like the feel of the vibrator on high making the leftover cream in your ass buzz. I pull the vibrator out and I begin to finger you. Casually, like I do it every day. I touch your prostate with two fingers and I begin to rub it between them like this" Sebastian had been fingering Ciel and he hadn't even noticed. He rubbed Ciel's prostate between his forefinger and his middle finger, finally tipping Ciel over the edge. Ciel moaned loud and hard as he felt himself cum all over his hands, the inside of his nightshirt and Sebastian's lap. Sebastian tutted and wagged his finger at Ciel like he was mad at him. Ciel grinned but hid behind his hair and bowed his head like he was ashamed. Sebastian took Ciel's small hands and _licked the cum off of them_ with everybody watching. Sebastian wasn't done yet, though. He lifted Ciel's nightshirt and licked it clean before starting on Ciel's actual cock. He cleaned it thoroughly, making Ciel hard again. Finally, Sebastian took a napkin and wiped the cum off of his trousers. Ciel smiled. He wanted so badly just to drag Sebastian to the bedroom and fuck him using their expanded array of sex toys, whips, chains and handcuffs. Ciel's favourite pair of handcuffs were the black ones with the sharp edges, but they had begun to rust since they were used that often. They only used that pair when Ciel wanted it hard and fast and rough. They were also smeared with blood from Ciel tugging on them in pure ecstasy, cutting his wrists. He still had the scars, but he liked it when Sebastian licked fresh wounds clean and fondled the scars. Ciel sat on Sebastian's lap, wringing his hands. A question sprung to mind: Why were they all acting like this all of a sudden? He suddenly had a thought. "Sebastian. What was in that tea and cocoa?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Oh, Ciel, you're so clever. I put a small amount of alcohol and Viagra in them."

"So we're all drugged and drunk?"

"And aroused. That's what Viagra does. It's an aphrodisiac"

"What's an aphrodisiac?"

"It increases sex drive" Sebastian said. Ronald moaned loudly. "A lot."

"Oh. That's why I keep having those thoughts"

"What kind of thoughts are they?"

"I'll tell you later. And I'll show you, too"

"I look forward to it."

 **Grell** suddenly stood up and yawned, stretching. "I'm tired" he announced. Sebastian smiled. Grell was faking tiredness. Grell lay a hand on Undertaker's shoulder. "Are you coming up?" he said softly. Undertaker nodded and murmured something. Grell flushed and giggled. He left, leaving the rest of the group to do whatever. "I think we should all go to bed now" Sebastian said. Lau and Ran-Mao were gone before he could finish, leaving William and Ronald on the floor, kissing passionately. Ciel nudged them with his toe. They ignored him. Undertaker tipped some cold water on them. They gasped, and sat up. "You can continue that in bed. Off you go now" he said to them. Ronald giggled and took William's hand, pulling him out of the room and up the stairs. Then there were three. Sebastian went to clear the cups and saucers away, but Undertaker stopped him. Ciel was close enough to hear their conversation. "Have you got any more of the…?" Undertaker asked, letting his voice trail off. Sebastian nodded. "Yes. I'll go get it" he said, disappearing and reappearing a moment later with a small box. Undertaker smiled and nodded. "Thanks. I don't actually really need it, but it'll help after what's happened. With the being watched, I mean" he said, walking out and leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone together. Sebastian left the cups and saucers in the kitchen for Bard or Mey-Rin to wash tomorrow morning, and carried Ciel bridal-style up to their room. He sat Ciel on the bed and pulled the boy's soiled nightgown off. As he undressed himself, Sebastian looked at Ciel curiously. "So tell me, Ciel. What thoughts were you having before?" Ciel blushed and looked down, at his hardening erection and the carpet. Sebastian had persuaded Ciel to renovate his room, buying a black carpet and grey sheets. "Oh, just the usual thoughts."

"They clearly weren't"

"Okay, okay. You win. I was thinking about maybe going into a church" Sebastian raised his eyebrows "and maybe fucking there. Or fucking somewhere where we could be found if we're not careful. I know how much of an exhibitionist you are, Sebastian, so I thought you'd like the idea"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. I was thinking about how much we'd fuck tonight. How you'd make it hard and fast and rough because it's my birthday. Happy now?"

"I'm satisfied on a conversational level, but not physically. Care to do the honours?"

"You bet!" Ciel said, lying back submissively in wait for Sebastian. Sebastian went to get a candle and a vibrator, but he changed his mind, selecting a blindfold and Ciel's favourite pair of handcuffs. Ciel smiled and held his wrists out. Sebastian handcuffed him to the headboard and blindfolded him. Ciel's cock twitched as the blindfold went on, and he wriggled in excitement. Maybe it was the Viagra, maybe because it was his birthday, but Ciel could feel that tonight would be a night of heavy, hard, fast, rough passion between himself and the man he loved the most in the world. Sebastian started out slow, fingering Ciel and stretching him little by little. Sebastian soon gently began thrusting into Ciel, making him beg for more movement and friction. He got rougher, thrusting so hard that Ciel's screams drowned out even Grell's shouts of passion. Sebastian pulled out, and Ciel clenched all of his muscles to keep himself from begging Sebastian to play with his erection. Ciel waited a minute, but he felt nothing. Suddenly, he felt something gently flip him over. He smiled to himself. Now was when things got interesting. Sebastian left him for another few minutes, making sure that Ciel's hole was tightening again. Ciel had started to get bored by now, and was trying to wriggle out of the handcuffs. Sebastian suddenly whipped him across the back at least twenty times in quick succession, making Ciel scream in pain, pleasure, and everything in between. Ciel felt a long gash open up on his back, and he felt Sebastian lick it clean. Ciel smiled. Sebastian was so weak when it came to Ciel's blood, he could never resist it for very long. Sebastian suddenly thrust hard into Ciel, who screamed and screamed and screamed all the while for more, for it hard, for it rough. Ciel's wrists were a bloody mess, and the sheets were sticky with cum and blood from both Ciel's asshole, and his wrists. Ciel began to rub himself up and down on the sheets, liking the cool feel of them on his burning, aching member. The pair fucked hard and fast and rough all night, long after the other couples had gone to sleep. It was around 6 am when they eventually flopped back on the bed, arms wrapped around each other tightly. Ciel was so exhausted, he slept until the next day. Sebastian softly sang to Ciel and stroked his hair, kissing his brow every so often. He even managed to change the sheets with Ciel still asleep in the bed. He cleaned the mansion top to bottom, making it spotless. The other couples had decided to stay for a few weeks over Christmas, so he made them all breakfast and took it to their rooms. Sebastian was shocked to see Grell wearing a woman's corset, fishnets and a pair of very sparse panties. All red, of course. Grell looked exhausted, and muttered sleepily that he'd never challenge Undertaker to twelve rounds ever again. Sebastian chuckled. He and Ciel had fucked all night. William looked a little worse for wear, and accepted a cup of strong tea with lots of sugar. "Ronald's still asleep. Lucky bugger. I was up all night with bloody Grell's moans." Sebastian said nothing. Lau and Ran-Mao were looking like they had both been hit by a train and set on fire. "Do you want any painkillers?" Sebastian had asked. The couple had accepted without complaint. Lastly, Sebastian had knocked on Claude and Alois' door. Last night, he had heard Alois tell Claude to do whatever he wanted with him. A few hours later, there had been screams of "No, Claude! Please don't bite- Aaaaah!" as Claude had probably broke the skin with a too-eager love bite. Alois came to the door, wearing only his underwear. He accepted some toast and a cup of milky tea from Sebastian, who stared at the seeping bite on his neck. Claude came to the door and began to stroke Alois' hair. Claude accepted a cup of tea and a toasted muffin. Sebastian looked at Claude, who bent down and began to kiss Alois. Alois turned his head to the side, and Claude licked the bite clean. Sebastian was disgusted. He returned to find Ciel thrashing around, moaning "Oh, Sebastian! Harder! Please!" with gasping breaths. Sebastian smiled. He wasn't the only one who had wet dreams. Sebastian smiled even more as he heard Claude shouting again. Ciel was asleep, but making very graphic sounds, almost as if he was awake and actually fucking Sebastian. Sebastian went to the kitchens and found the three servants. He took a deep breath. "Now, I know that you know that me and the young master have been sleeping together" Bard nodded and lit a cigarette "I want you to keep quiet about it. If any one of you says anything to anyone outside of this mansion that is not here right now, all three of you are out of a job" Finny raised his hand. Sebastian pointed at him, and Finny looked at the other two. "So, if I say something, Bard and Mey-Rin lose their jobs, too?"

"Yes. Any other questions?" Bard raised his hand. " _Sensible_ questions?" Bard still had his hand up, so Sebastian pointed at him. "I saw a new ring on the young master's hand. On his ring finger on his left hand. Is that off of you?"

"Yes. This may sound strange, but we are going to get married. Hopefully next year."

"I have a question!" Mey-Rin squealed. Sebastian flinched. "What is going to happen with Lady Elizabeth?"

"She has retired back to her own estate respectively and is _not to know_ about this. Got it?"

"Aye, aye!"

"Yes, Sebastian"

"O-okay." Finny said. Sebastian smiled at the trio. "You have all been very good. You all can have the day off and help yourselves to anything in the kitchen"

 **The** next day, Ciel woke up to Sebastian lay on the bed facing him, wearing only his shirt, pants and shoes. He smiled softly, and Sebastian smiled back. "Have I missed anything?"

"Not much. The other couples are staying here over Christmas." Sebastian said as Ciel stretched. Just two years ago, Ciel would have groaned at the notion of company at Christmas. Now, groaning sleepily, he smiled and looked at Sebastian. "It'll be nice to have company for once" he said, putting his hand on Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian leant into Ciel's small, perfect hand, and smiled. Ciel sat up and winced. "Ouch! My back hurts." Ciel said, looking at Sebastian for an answer. Sebastian lifted Ciel and put him in front of the mirror. Ciel fell down instantly, he was numb from the waist down from their very passionate night on his birthday. Sebastian held him up and lifted his nightshirt. Ciel gasped as he saw the sticky gash on his back. "What in God's name is that off of?"

"The riding crop"

"Oh. I don't mind it as much, now" Ciel said, rubbing his face against Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and hugged Ciel, both of them smiling into the mirror like they were posing for a photograph. Ciel's legs buckled, and he collapsed. Sebastian went to pick him up, but Ciel pulled him onto the black carpet. "I love you, Sebastian" Ciel murmured. Sebastian kissed Ciel lovingly, and pressed his body into Ciel's. Ciel moaned and kissed back, his arms snaking around Sebastian's neck. Ciel began tugging at Sebastian's clothes, particularly his upper attire. "Ciel! I can't believe you at times. You're numb from the waist down, you can't even stand on your own and you still want me to fuck you?"

"No. I just want you to walk around shirtless all day. Is that so demanding?"

"No. I _was_ planning to take you out today and buy Christmas presents, but it can wait." Sebastian said softly, pulling his shirt off. Ciel loved it when Sebastian took only his shirt off. He liked staring at his love's strong shoulders and flat stomach, noting smugly that it was all his. Sebastian stood and picked Ciel up, who snuggled up comfortably. Sebastian's bare flesh was so warm it was like being picked up by a hot water pig. Ciel loved being carried by Sebastian, it made him feel safe. Sebastian carried Ciel down to the dining hall, where the rest of the couples were. "Here they are!"

"Have you just woken up, Ciel? My Wilu and I have been up for _hours_."

"Where have you two lovers been? Having a _steamy_ bedroom session, I presume"

"Look, we've saved you some seats! Have some more tea, Claude."

"Why are you being carried, Ciel? And why are you still in your nightshirt?"

"Alois, shut up!"

"We've left you some tea and toast, but Bard says he can make more if you want it" William said, silencing them all. Lau, Ronald, Grell, Undertaker, Alois and Claude looked at the couple expectantly. Ciel blushed. Sebastian sat down and kept Ciel on his lap all through breakfast. Alois kept glancing at Claude nervously, a bandage now covering the bite on his neck. Sebastian tried to feed Ciel. "Don't want it!" Ciel said, deliberately turning his head away from the tea and toast. There were scones and buttered muffins, too, but Ciel didn't want any of them. Sebastian sighed. He crept his hand up Ciel's nightshirt and gently rubbed his stomach. Ciel smiled and leant back into Sebastian, who put a small piece of toast between his soft lips. Ciel turned around and looked at Sebastian oddly. Ciel took the toast between his own lips, and kissed Sebastian. When they broke away a few moments later, Ciel swallowed the piece of toast. Sebastian continued to feed Ciel like this until he knew that Ciel really didn't want any more. Sebastian kept his arms around Ciel's waist as the others drank tea and gossiped. As Sebastian carried his fiancée upstairs to dress him, Alois followed them. "Can I help?" he asked. Sebastian looked at Ciel, who nodded. Sebastian nodded at Alois, who smiled and bounded up the stairs with amazing agility. Alois sat on the bed next to Ciel, who let him do his shirt buttons up. "You know, Ciel." He said. "I envy you"

"W-what? How can you envy _me_?"

"Because Sebastian loves you and you're going to get married to him. You have all of your friends staying over for Christmas and you have faithful servants who try and make you smile" Alois' voice cracked, and Ciel noticed the tears running down his face. "You know that Sebastian cares and he won't ever try and hurt you and… and…" Alois broke down. "It's just not fair!" he sobbed miserably. Ciel put his arm around Alois' shoulders and let him sob quietly into his chest. Sebastian had finished dressing Ciel by then, and he looked on curiously, Ciel not noticing the bulge in his pants. He waited for Alois to finish, and then tenderly wiped his face and sent him downstairs. "Oh, Ciel. You comforting Alois was so damn hot"

"I know. Poor Alois, he doesn't know what to do"

"But you do."

"I know exactly what I want to do. Get married to you" Ciel said, raising his arms. Sebastian picked him up and put him in his study. Ciel was sat doodling when he returned with cake and tea at lunchtime. Sebastian peeked over Ciel's shoulder as he served the boy his lunch and saw a piece of paper on the desk. It was a drawing of Sebastian. There were several, in fact. Sebastian shirtless, Sebastian walking, Sebastian grinding against a pole, Sebastian lay on the bed from Ciel's point of view, Sebastian stood with his arms folded, Sebastian wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Ciel looked up, and smiled. Sebastian just stared. He was amazed at how well his moods had been captured. From relaxed to casual to erotic to caring to playful, even to self-conscious. Sebastian felt himself get harder as he noticed some other drawings. They were drawings of Ciel. Ciel sat on the bed, Ciel lay in the bath, Ciel sat on the floor with a collar and leash on, Ciel shirtless, Ciel with his arms raised from Sebastian's point of view. Ciel was now drawing one of him and Sebastian together, him sat on Sebastian's lap and kissing him deeply. Ciel looked nervous now, biting his lip. "Do you like them? I wanted to draw, so I decided to draw you."

"Oh, Ciel. They're great. I love them"

 **Sebastian's** tongue slid into Ciel's mouth. They were sat in the drawing room, and everyone else was enjoying a passionate kiss with their lover, so Ciel had gently kissed Sebastian. The kiss had escalated until Ciel was now shirtless. Grell was already only in his underwear (red panties and fishnets), so Ciel didn't mind being shirtless. Grell and Undertaker were now creeping out, as were William and Ronald, Lau and Ran-Mao and Claude and Alois. Sebastian carried Ciel upstairs, too, and suddenly they were naked, Sebastian thrusting into Ciel with long, slow thrusts. Ciel moaned and kissed Sebastian, who sped up until they were both panting and grunting with the effort of keeping the rhythm up. "Oh, Adrian!" Grell screamed, and Ciel giggled. Grell was usually the loudest, screaming half the night. Ciel let Sebastian completely dominate him. Suddenly, Sebastian started spanking Ciel. Ciel cried out and let himself cum. He loved being spanked, especially when he felt like he needed to be corrected. "Se-Sebastian!" he cried, bucking and grinding on his fiancée. Sebastian slid a cock ring onto Ciel, and began to spank him harder. Ciel felt himself scream loud and hard as he felt something rub his balls. It was Sebastian's other hand. Ciel was begging for more, begging for sex. Sebastian was fucking him like he never had before, and it felt great. Better than great. Amazing. Not a second passed without Ciel's screams of pure pleasure penetrating the rooms around them. He was waiting for the final slap, which he knew would tip them both over the edge. Sebastian spanked Ciel for a good five minutes before that time came. Ciel let himself cum, riding it out like he never had before. Sebastian moaned and groaned Ciel's name as he felt his own cum splatter everywhere. On the bedsheets, on Ciel, on himself. Sebastian lay down next to Ciel, their hearts pounding like Hell. They kissed, and Ciel fell asleep, Sebastian quickly sliding the cock ring off before another wet dream made Ciel so fucking hard for him. The next morning, Ciel woke up full of life. "Are we going out today?" he asked eagerly. Sebastian nodded and kissed back when Ciel joyfully pressed his lips against Sebastian's. They went down to breakfast, where the others were astonished that they were going out. "We were, too!" they had all said. Sebastian didn't need to feed Ciel this time, he was gulping his tea down and running up the stairs to his room. Sebastian went up a few minutes later to find Ciel sat on his bed, cursing. His ribbon was all tangled. "Sebastian. It's all tangled" he complained. Sebastian chuckled. He sorted Ciel's ribbon out with a deft flick of his fingers. Sebastian pulled his tailcoat and shoes on and bowed. "This way, my lord"

"Oh, Sebastian. I don't know what to buy you for Christmas."

"A new suit might be nice. I know exactly what I'm getting you"

"What?"

"Wait until Christmas day." Sebastian said as he helped Ciel into the carriage. It was a long ride to London, and Ciel fell asleep slumped on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian shook Ciel's shoulder when he began moaning his name. "What? Are we there yet?" Ciel said as he looked round the carriage. Sebastian smiled slightly. "Not yet. We will be soon. I just wanted to wake you because you were having a wet dream again. It was quite erotic" Sebastian smiled and licked his lips thoughtfully. Ciel smiled back but winced as he touched the lump in his shorts. It was getting harder. They finally arrived in main London, and it was busy. Ciel was suddenly shy. After a long time of just him, Sebastian and a few select friends, the huge crowds of people seemed like a vast ocean. Sebastian took Ciel to a nearby Draper's shop and ushered him inside. "Ah, Earl Phantomhive. What do you need?" the draper's assistant giggled and fluttered her eyelashes at Ciel. Sebastian felt jealous. Ciel cleared his throat. "I would like my butler to acquire a new suit. His old one looks a little shabby"

"Certainly. Leave him here and we shall tailor it perfectly" the assistant said, her eyes flicking up and down Sebastian, who looked down. Ciel walked out, leaving Sebastian in the Draper's hands. Outside, Ciel began to regain his confidence. He visited an apothecary, a sweet shop, a big department store and an outdoor market, finally slipping in to the shop that he had acquired all of his recent… ahem… items. The shop assistant smiled darkly. "Back so soon, master Phantomhive?"

"Yes. I would like something for my lover." Ciel said, and a few minutes later, he had a small bag containing a new pair of sharp black handcuffs and a new vibrator. He had taken Finny along, and had told him to wait outside the teashop. Finny took the bag, but didn't look inside. Lastly, Ciel went to a pet shop. He spent a long time looking at the cats. There were grey ones, ginger ones, Siamese ones and moggies. "I would like that one" he told the shop assistant, pointing to a tiny black kitten. It mewled slightly as it was put in its travel basket. Ciel had it carried home by Finny on foot, and went to collect Sebastian from the Draper's. The Draper held out two packages. "Your butler also told us that you needed new clothes and he provided all the measurements" he said. Sebastian smiled at Ciel, who handed over the money. They walked out, Sebastian carrying the package. The pair got in the carriage and set off back to the mansion. After a while, Sebastian let Ciel fall asleep again. Ciel began moaning a little, so Sebastian eased the boy's shorts down and began to bob his head on the erection. Ciel moaned and wriggled, giggling slightly. "Oh, Sebastian." He moaned, still asleep. Sebastian smiled as Ciel woke up, his master flushed and panting. "What the hell, Sebastian!" Ciel yelled, noticing the slight wet patch on his shorts and underwear. Sebastian looked at his love "I can't restrain myself every time you have a wet dream, you know" he said calmly. Ciel opened his mouth, then shut it again. Sebastian had him there. He always knew exactly what to say in an argument. "I really hate you, you know" he said. Sebastian smiled and touched the lump in Ciel's tented shorts. "Of course you do. What did you get me?"

"Wait until Christmas day. I think you'll like it"

 **Christmas** day dawned like any other day. Except for one thing: Ciel's legs were useless. Again. Ciel sat up and winced. He could see Sebastian sleeping next to him. All of Ciel's body was covered in dried semen, blood, or hickeys. _Wow_ , he thought as he inspected his arms, _last night was rough_. He shook Sebastian's shoulder gently, and the demon opened his eyes. "Merry Christmas, Ciel"

"Merry Christmas, Sebastian" Ciel said as he leant in. They kissed and broke away slowly. Ciel looked at Sebastian accusingly. "You made my legs useless again." Sebastian chuckled. "Well, you did beg for it pretty well last night. I suppose I'll just have to carry you around all day, won't I?" Ciel smiled and kissed his love again. Sebastian got out of bed and picked Ciel up, stealing along the corridor to the bathroom. He ran a bath and put Ciel in first, crawling in after. They kissed, and Ciel lay back slightly so that he was in a half-sitting half-lying position, his head resting on Sebastian's chest. Ciel let a sense of peace wash over him for a minute. He just wanted to stay like this forever. Eventually, though, Sebastian started cleaning him up. He scrubbed Ciel until his flesh was pink. Ciel giggled and kissed at Sebastian's body every so often, making his fiancée smile softly. "I swear to God, Ciel. If you want another hickey, you're going the right way to get one"

"Bite me."

"If you say so" Sebastian said as he kissed at Ciel's sensitive neck, sucking on his pulse point until there was a purple mark there, too. Ciel giggled. Sebastian got out, wrapping himself in a towel. He picked Ciel up and wrapped him in a towel, too. They went back to Ciel's room and Sebastian dressed Ciel before he dressed himself. He knew how much Ciel loved to watch him dress. (And undress). Ciel was only in a nightshirt, but it was fresh and clean and he actually had underwear on, for once. Sebastian put his usual attire on, but left his tailcoat off at the last second. Ciel raised his arms, and Sebastian picked him up. They went down to the kitchen and Sebastian sat Ciel on a bench whilst he made breakfast for everyone. Sebastian loaded the trolley and went to deliver the breakfast, Ciel hanging on to his arm for support. They went to Ronald and William's room first. They were wide awake. Well, Ronald was. He was jumping about like a child, shouting "It's Christmas! William, get up! It's Christmas!" They went to Claude and Alois' room next. Alois was behaving like Ronald, jumping about and causing an uproar. Lau and Ran-Mao were next after that. They were lay on the bed together, looking like they were about to start fucking any second now. Ciel smiled and looked at Lau, who winked. He knew what Sebastian was getting off of Lau. They finally went to Grell and Undertaker's room. Grell was asleep, curled up under his lover's arm. Undertaker was awake and stroking Grell's red hair absent-mindedly. The redness of Grell's hair against the whiteness of the bedsheets made Ciel's eyes hurt. Ciel and Sebastian had told everyone to meet in the drawing room in a few minutes. Ciel let himself be picked up by Sebastian, who somehow made the cart disappear. They all met in the drawing room, everyone happy, even Ciel. Presents were opened. Ciel got a small box of Viagra, a burial form in red ink, a new quill pen and a new ribbon. Christmas kisses were exchanged, too. Ciel called for the three servants and told Finny to bring Sebastian's present from their quarters. Finny carried the basket with care, and gave it to Ciel. "Merry Christmas, Sebastian" he said, giving the basket to said fiancée. Sebastian opened the basket and picked the kitten up. He said nothing, but just kissed Ciel hard and fast, letting him know how much he loves it. "Awwwww! It's adorable!" Grell squealed as he looked at it closely. Sebastian smiled softly and picked the cat up by the scruff of its neck. "Ugly little bugger. I should call it Ciel" he said, winking at said boy. Ciel smiled back and playfully shoved at Sebastian, knowing that he was being teased and loving it. "You should call it Marionette, by the way you've got hold of it there, Sebastian." Claude suggested. Sebastian nodded. He kissed the kitten on its pink nose and put it back in the basket. They were all one big, happily dysfunctional family. Until dinnertime. Ciel froze. "What shall I do?" he hissed to Sebastian. Ciel had stopped eating properly in nerves for the wedding and found that he quite liked being half-starving. Sebastian picked him up. Ciel felt so light. "No worry, my lord. Just leave it and come sit on my lap."

"Okay. Can I kiss you?"

"Ciel. All these years of being a Noble, and you don't know it's rude to kiss someone at the table?"

"Unless there's mistletoe" Ciel said as he picked some mistletoe up and held it above their heads. Sebastian smiled and leaned in. They kissed. Their tongues slithered around in their mouths, Sebastian tasting how sweetly perfect Ciel was. Ciel let Sebastian kiss him hard and fast and rough, breaking away with a strand of saliva between their lips. Ciel let his eyes cloud over with lust before shaking his head a little. "Not now. Not here. In my room. Go"

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian said as he and Ciel went to the bedroom. They barely stopped kissing, only enough for Ciel to tug his nightshirt off. Sebastian smiled softly as Ciel ay down on the bed expectantly. "Eager, are we?"

"Just shut up and fuck me"

"Oh, no. you were a bad boy. You didn't eat all of your Christmas dinner. You need a punishment." Sebastian said as he undressed and threw his clothes onto a chair in Ciel's room. Ciel pouted but didn't complain. Sebastian sort of flopped on the bed and closed his eyes, as if he were going to sleep. Ciel reacted exactly as how he guessed. "Hey! You promised sex! I'm waiting. Unless you want me to leave…"

"Ciel, you'd make it as far as the door before you came crawling back on those pretty little hands and knees" Sebastian said, opening his

"Bastard. You know me too well. I _would_ walk away. If I could walk, that is." Ciel said with a playfully pointed look at Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and pulled Ciel close. Ciel snuggled up and let Sebastian wrap his strong arms around his midriff. They spooned for a while, both almost but not quite asleep. Ciel yawned and pushed Sebastian away gently. Sebastian sat up. He gave Ciel a strange look, one that had lust, want and indignation at being moved. Ciel glared at him and moved away, suddenly looking sad. "Ciel, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. I just want to be left alone for a little"

"Okay. I'm going to go downstairs for a while call if you want me."

"Okay, okay. I will. Now go" Ciel said as he lay facedown. He heard Sebastian sigh and leave, closing and locking the door behind him. Ciel gave a great sob, and suddenly he was screaming and sobbing into his plush pillow. He was so scared. He was frightened of losing Sebastian. He rolled over onto his back after an hour or so of sobbing into his pillow. He sat up and wiped his eyes. He reached for his drawers. "Without meaning to, he's disarmed me. With kisses that soothe and alarm me. In arms that terrify and calm me" Ciel muttered. It was strange. He had never felt this way. His hands found a knife. He began to draw the blade across his wrists. Deep. He barely even concentrated and kept on lacerating his already-scarred wrists. He sobbed as he thought of Sebastian. What was wrong with Ciel? He was still with Sebastian, but he was acting so awkward and stand-offish. Why couldn't he think straight? He called out the name he had shrieked and screamed and moaned so many times. "S-Sebastian!"

"Yes?" he was there, at the door. Ciel cried out in relief and dragged himself from the bed, staggering towards the man he loved. "I'm so sorry!" he mumbled. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I love you I love you I love you. Do you love me back?"

"Ciel." Sebastian was suddenly serious. "Whatever have you done to your wrists?"

 **Guiltily** dropping his eyes, Ciel flushed a little. He was saved by the bell, though. Alois came running up the stairs, sobbing. Poor Alois. As well as having to deal with a troubled past, he also had an abusive relationship. Claude wasn't really that bad, but he often forgot the mental fragility of his lover. Alois ran in and threw his arms around Ciel. "H-he l-left an-and I don't kn-ow if-if he'll… if he'll c-come back" he wailed, the word 'know' being hiccupped. Ciel patted Alois' back and soothed him, sitting him down on his bed and pulling on a new, fresh nightshirt. "Sebastian, can we have a little privacy. Go find Claude and tell him Alois is upset"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian put a hand to his heart and walked out, leaving the boys alone together. Ciel mopped Alois up, hugging him and whispering nice things into his hair.


End file.
